Of Traitors and Friends
by Eridanus7Always
Summary: Agravaine has been crowned King. Morgana is closer than ever to the Throne of Camelot. And with the entire future of Camelot resting on his shoulders how long can Merlin hold on when he is captured by a ruthless mercenary.
1. A Great Betrayal

I wrote this story over the weekend, so I've got at least half of it written which means I'll actually be able to give you frequent updates this time around. This story is set sometime during the Fourth Season. All rights belong to BBC and its proper creators. Lots of Merlin whump in future chapters so just a warning. And as always Enjoy and please review.

* * *

"My lord." Sir Grenith said bowing low as he entered the throne room. Agravaine stood looking gravely at the man as he lifted up a tightly rolled piece of weathered parchment. "A message was intercepted by a patrol last night sent to the Lady Morgana from someone inside the city walls. King Arthur's manservant Merlin." Sir Grenith took a step back surprise darkening his eyes, softening the regal mask for a moment before he regain his composure.

"Who may I ask my Lord?" Sir Grenith asked. Agravaine dropped his head, tightening his fingers around the scroll. The King's Manservant Merlin." Agravaine said. Sir Grenith shook his head in disbelief. "Surely not my lord."

Lord Agravaine nodded his head looking thoroughly torn. "But Sir." Sir Grenith insisted. "Merlin has been King Arthur's manservant for many years, he has always served the King faithfully." Agravaine shifted his fingers around the roll of parchment. "He has played his part well but as did the Lady Morgana?" Agravaine said pausing, lifting his eyebrow as he looked at the Knight. "Would you have ever suspected her of treachery?"

Sir Grenith shifted uneasily. "No, my Lord."

"It seems King Arthur's love for this serving boy has made him blind to yet anther traitor within Camelot's walls." Agravaine said his voice shaking with anger. "What will you tell Arthur?" Sir Grenith asked. "He will not likely believe the allegation." Agravaine shook his head turning sharply. "No but he will believe the proof." Agravaine said holding the parchment out.

"What does it say my Lord?" Sir Grenith inquired. Lord Agravaine pulled the leather thong from around the tightly rolled parchment pulling it apart with trembling hands.

"My Dear Lady Morgana." Agravaine started. "It will not be long before you are back in your rightful place on the throne and this time I will assure you the people will bow to you. They will not remain loyal to a King that is dead and buried. The plan is in motion by the end of the night I promise you King Arthur will be dead and Camelot will welcome you with open arms." Agravaine paused rolling the parchment closed.

"Your loyal servant Merlin." He finished bitterly.

"This is grievous news indeed." Sir Grenith said the regal mask softening further in his grief. Merlin had always been a bit outspoken for a servant but he had meant well and his good humor had warmed Sir Grenith to him slowly. But it seemed he had been taken in by the young serving boys spell as well.

"Grievous news indeed, made worse only by the news I received early this morning from a courier from the South." Agravaine said his voice dropping. "My lord?" Sir Grenith said questioningly feeling a great unease building in his heart.

"King Arthur is dead." Agravaine chocked out suddenly, turning his back to Sir Grenith. "My lord." Sir Grenith exclaimed forgetting all regal procedures so sudden and horrific was the news. "It se

* * *

ems." Agravaine said slowly. "Merlin has served Morgana well." Sir Grenith dropped his head hiding a small shudder of grief as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Then all hope is lost." He said softly.

"No." Agravaine said spinning back around, his dark eyes shining with a harden resolve. "Tell the people, the King is dead." Agravaine said gripping the table tightly his knuckles blanching as he tossed the letter in disgust onto the tabletop. "We will tell them the truth of Merlin's betrayal."

"But who will lead us my Lord?" Asked Sir Grenith. It was an honest question. Without a King, Morgana had a clear claim to the throne. Agravaine lifted his head up. "I will." He said. "By order of the council I am to be crowned King."

* * *

"Arthur." Merlin whispered crouching down beside Arthur in the underbrush. His body shaking ferociously, water running coldly down his flesh that crawled with goose bumps. "Quiet Merlin." Arthur snapped. Merlin grew quiet clinching his teeth together to keep them from making any unnecessary noise.

Arthur didn't move as he peered out between the slanted spaces between the long dark branches of the bush that grew up wildly around them. Merlin could hear the soft chatter of Arthur's teeth and feel the tremble of his cold fingers pressed tightly over Merlin's. A voice cried out as they drew still holding their breaths as a large squat man wearing leather chaps and a worn coat tramped into the clearing.

His eyes swept out across the clearing, searching closely each crevice before passing over the place where Arthur and Merlin knelt. Merlin was shaking so bad he was sure the man could hear his knees knocking together. The man turned a voice calling to him from somewhere far off. He shook his head looking disgruntled as he tramped off. Merlin pushing out a sigh of relief his body collapsing forward as Arthur still held his potion.

"I think its safe." Merlin whispered. Arthur turned his eyes darkening dangerously. "Do you want them to hear us?" He hissed. Merlin rolled his eyes, not taking the hint. "We need to find the others." He said through clinched teeth. Arthur nodded his head. "Just stay close to me." He whispered standing slowly his body tense listening carefully for any sign the man any of his unsavory companions may have returned.

"Alright, try not to make to much noise." Arthur said threateningly. Merlin shrugged his shoulders innocently muttering an insult under his breath. Arthur moved quickly staying low, Merlin starting at every sound making Arthur's tense shoulders shake with unease.

A twig snapped behind them as Merlin spun around, freezing. Arthur reached forward grabbing Merlin hard by the arm, jerking him back so Arthur now stood between Merlin and whoever had found them.

Merlin stepped back, his eyes narrowing as clasped his fingers tightly together. Suddenly a hand reached out, wrapping around Merlin's mouth. Merlin cried out his warning muffled by the attackers hand, the other grasping Merlin firmly by the arm yanking him back behind the large oak. "Merlin." A voice said stopping the magic that was rushing to Merlin's aid. "Keep quiet." Leon warned.

Merlin pulled away, stumbling as his knees went weak, falling back against the tree. Leon stepped out waving to Arthur who ran back, taking one look at Merlin who was pale as a sheet and trembling with the cold and shock. "Merlin?" Arthur asked worried. "He's fine." Leon said. "Just gave him a bit of a shock."

"A bit." Merlin said his voice catching. "I nearly killed you." He said. Arthur smiled biting down hard on his lip to stifle a laugh. "Are you sure you didn't hit you're your head Merlin?" Arthur jested.

Merlin ignored Arthur who turned to Leon and about five other Knights that were standing tensely behind him. "Is that all that made it?" Arthur asked. Merlin could see the grief and anger flash sharply across Arthur's eyes. Leon nodded. "We took heavy fire on the bank, many good men were lost." Leon said.

Arthur nodded solemnly. "We need to find cover." Merlin said stepping forward. "They're not going to give up. They weren't just looking for wary travelers. They were after Arthur." Arthur looked perplexed at Merlin. "How could you possible know that?" He asked exhaustion and fear making his temper short.

Merlin dug a folded soaked piece of parchment from his coat pocket. "They had orders." He said waving it in front of Arthur who snatched it from his hands. Arthur pulled the folded letter apart, struggling to read the parts where the water had smeared the ink.

Halder

Arthur and his company will be crossing the River at midday. I want Arthur killed do with the others as you wish. You should know, the servant is particular trouble do not underestimate him. Word has already reached my associate in Camelot of Arthur's untimely death. Do not disappointment me or you will take King Arthur's place.

Morgana

Arthur closed the letter, looking physically ill. "Camelot is taken." Arthur said weakly, looking with bleary eyes at Merlin. "Arthur." Merlin said stepping closer to his friend. "We need to find cover, these woods are crawling with Morgana's men all who would see you dead if you are found." Arthur nodded.

"I know a place not far from here." Leon said. The group moved off quietly following closely behind to Leon.


	2. Trapped

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews so far. Heres Part 2. Enjoy!

* * *

A long rocky ridge ran several leagues through the forest. Set deep in its rock-strewn face was a cave with a long narrow entrance that some of the larger Knights had barley managed to slip through. It was dark and damp but it was safe and for now that was good enough.

Merlin and several of the knights had managed to collect an armful of kindling on the way over and Merlin quickly had a fire going. The light cast erry shadows up the walls but warmed the cold from their blood.

No one said anything for a long time, crouching near the fire, some slept. Merlin sat a bit back, the long shadows from the fire falling across his face giving him a haunted look. Arthur dropped down next to Merlin sitting in silence for a long while as they watched the fire crackling warmly over the wet kindling.

"There's a traitor in Camelot." Arthur whispered softly, shaking his head. "I didn't want to believe it but—" Arthur paused, dropping his head as he twisted his fingers together. "Arthur." Merlin said softly. "Its not your fault."

"Then whose is it?" Arthur asked feeling completely helpless. "Why does everyone hate me?" Merlin shifted drawing closer to Arthur. "It is not you Arthur, its them." Merlin said. "They are angry and scared. If you tell someone their whole life there a monster one day they're going to start believing it." Merlin said his voice trailing off slightly at the end.

Arthur nodded his head still looking unconvinced. "Arthur." Merlin said softly. "I know this isn't much comfort but you should know I'm always going to be behind you no matter what." Arthur scoffed turning to look at Merlin. "That's the only thing keeping me going some times." Arthur said.

Merlin smiled silence falling between them once more as Merlin drew his coat tighter around his shoulders. "Do you think we'll make it out of this one?" Arthur asked not drawing his eyes from the fire. "When so many people want you dead it seems rude to argue." Merlin reached out taking Arthur's hand and squeezing it firmly. "Arthur." He said, Arthur drawing his eyes from the fire to look at Merlin. "You're going to be fine. We'll get you home, I promise."

"You know I don't ever say it enough but thanks Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin turned looking back toward the fire that was feeding hungrily on the kindling. "Though, you might should pick your friends more carefully from now on." Merlin said shrewdly. "Well, I picked you and look were it's got me." Arthur said smiling.

"Yeah." Merlin said. "Should of known then how much trouble you'd be." Arthur laughed looking in surprise at Merlin. "Me, you're one to talk with all the incessant back talk and laziness. I should have gotten me a bootlicker." Arthur said. "Would have gotten more done. Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah but where's the fun in that?" Merlin asked laughing softly.

* * *

"Have you seen any sign of King Arthur?" Halder asked. Bates shook his head. "No sir, we lost sight of them when they came up out of the river." Halder turned his face contorting in anger. "I want them found." He said spittle flying in his fury.

"King Arthur can not remain hidden forever, he will need food and water eventually." Bates stammered. Halder turned a vicious smile on his piggish face. "No but he will not go for food or water himself, he would not risk it." Halder said. "He will send his serving boy to do it."

"What do you plan to do sir?" Bates asked. Halder turned bending down as he pressed open the steel jaws of a bear trap till the springs clicked softly into place. "I plan to do exactly what Morgana instructed us to do." Halder said. "And when I'm done with him that serving boy won't be much trouble anymore."

Bates shivered a chill creeping up his spine. He knew what Halder did to people; he had heard their screams, seen their mangled corpses. Halder was a monster; he took great pleasure in making people talk.

Halder began to knock leaves across the open jaws of the trap to shield it from view. "I plan to catch me a serving boy." Halder said turning to face Bates. "And the serving boy will give me his King."


	3. A Feeling

Heres Part 3. Sorry about the wait. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Onward with the story.

* * *

"Leon." Merlin said grasping Leon's shoulder hard and shaking him. Leon started forward, reaching instinctually across to where his sword should have been resting on his hip. He looked over at Merlin relaxing as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Leon, I need to go get more wood, the fire is almost dead." Merlin whispered leaning close to Leon to keep from waking anyone.

Leon looked over to where the fire sputtered on the last of their kindling. "Are they still out there?" Leon asked. Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but if I don't go get more wood it won't make much of a difference because we'll all freeze to death." Leon nodded shivering as he drew his cloak tighter around him.

"Why did you wake me?" He asked. "I need someone to take over watch." Merlin said. Leon looked at him. "Have you not slept?" Leon asked. Merlin shrugged. "A couple hours but I'm fine." Merlin said.

"Why didn't you wake Arthur?" Leon asked. Not because he would rather Merlin have let him sleep but because Leon was on the other side of the cave. Merlin would have had to crept around the men that lay stretched out near the dying fire, bent over to avoid hitting his head on the low hanging ceiling.

"Because." Merlin continued. "He would never let me go." Leon looked back at Merlin nodding his head knowing it was true. Arthur would sooner risk them all freezing to death before letting Merlin go out there. And as much as Leon cared for the boy Merlin had the least to loose. He was just a servant.

And Merlin knew this as well. He knew Leon cared for him but seeing as he was just a servant, Leon's instincts would make it easy for him to let Merlin risk his own life in the place of a man of more noble birth. It didn't really offend Merlin, it just was the way it was and to be quiet honest Merlin figured out of the lot of them he had the best chance of being able to take the mercenaries if he did encounter them.

"Go, I'll deal with Arthur." Leon said. Merlin stepped back as Leon reached out grabbing him by the arm. "Merlin." Leon hissed leaning closer so as not to wake anyone. "Be careful."

"Always." Merlin said smiling as he pulled from Leon's grasp and stood slipping quietly from the cave.

* * *

The sky was washed out grey the warm light of the rising sun blushing across the clouds. Frost glistened from the tips of tree branches and the leaves that littered the forest floor. Birds called from high up in the boughs easing the fearful knocking in Merlin's heart.

Merlin crept forward moving away from the mouth of the cave so as not to serve as a red flags to the mercenaries that surely still lurked in forest. He moved quietly his feet barley making a sound. Once he felt he was far enough away from the mouth of the cave, Merlin began to gather kindling working quickly.

Moving steadily toward the soft sound of rushing water, hoping to wet his dry mouth. They had lost their canteens in the scramble as well as their horses; Merlin hadn't had anything to drink since early yesterday morning. The stream wasn't far out of his way and the forest seemed quite, the mercenaries were probably still sleeping off a late night search.

Merlin stopped as he reached the clearing, something was wrong. One of those feelings Arthur always ignored but always turned out right. He lifted his head listening carefully the birds continued to chirp softly overhead. Everything was still Merlin took a slow breath stepping forward into the clearing pausing listening closely but nothing moved.

Merlin stepped forward again, lifting his foot up and stepping down. He heard the soft snap of metal springs as his foot pressed down onto the trigger but by then it was too late. The metal jaws of the trap sprung up closing around Merlin's ankle, biting through bone and flesh and tendon with a terrible gnashing sound. His shin snapping clean in two like a dry twig under a heavy foot.

Merlin let out a howl of pain that shook the birds from the treetops and broke the early morning silence. The pain washed so completely over him, pushing his mind to the brink of unconsciousness as he fell back onto the cold ground feeling his blood running warmly into the bottom of his boot.

Merlin tried to lift his body up, as the darkness closed across his vision, but he did not have the strength. He looked up at the swimming treetops overhead. It was so cold. Merlin drew a short breath, fear forming a hot lump in his throat. Tears burned down his cheeks as he gazed hazily overhead. _Arthur_. Merlin tried to call out but he did not have the strength to form that one simple word. His pale skin glistened with sweat that burned hotly on his brow. Merlin pushed his eyes open but they fell quickly shut unable to fight the darkness that slipped like a cold heavy curtain across his vision.


	4. Right Here

Sorry for such the long wait between updates. This next update is longer to make up for my absence. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please review and Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin pushed his eyes open, blinking hard to stifle the pounding in his head. He was shocked not so much to find himself in Arthur's chambers but rather the state of it. Arthur's chambers were a mess: his bed unmade, his dirty laundry littering the floor, and his dinner untouched sitting on the table not far from his discarded weaponry that was in need of a good polish. Merlin's head spun at the amount of work that seemed needed to be done and wondered how long he would have had to be gone for it to get this bad.

Arthur was sitting behind his desk, his head resting on his crossed arms; he had obviously had a late night. Merlin took a step toward him, a sharp rap on the door causing him to stop as he glanced quickly at the door and then back to Arthur who shifted groggily as the person knocked again. Arthur sat up heavy circles under his eyes and his hair sticking up in odd angles as he ran his hand back trying to smooth it out.

"Come in." He called. The door opened, a timid serving boy that Merlin did not recognize stepped inside. "Sir, Lord Agravaine wanted me to remind you about the council meeting this morning." Arthur nodded, stifling a yawn as he pushed back the chair and stood. "Would you like me to help you prepare?" The serving boy asked causing Merlin to look at him in surprise.

He could easily help Arthur get ready for the council meeting seeing as he had done it a hundred times before, it seemed odd the serving boy would ask such a question. "No, thank you, I'll prepare myself." Arthur responded the boy stepping out after a respectful bow. Merlin turned back around to face Arthur who had yet to acknowledge the fact he was in the room.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Merlin asked but Arthur didn't seem to hear him. He stepped out from behind the desk moving over to where a basin of stale water sat and splashed the cool water across his face, using his wet fingers to smooth out his hair. "Arthur." Merlin said louder not sure why Arthur was ignoring him so completely but still Arthur said nothing.

Arthur tucked in his a skewed shirt, straightening it out as he walked right by Merlin, their shoulders practically brushing against one anther. Merlin didn't know why but he felt a surge of anger well up in his gut, Arthur had been angry with him before but never like this. "Arthur." Merlin hollered a clay vase that sat on the table shook and burst into a hundred tiny pieces scattering across the floor.

Merlin staggered back falling to his knees feeling suddenly light headed. He looked up at Arthur who was looking with concern at the vase that was scattered across the floor. "What in the name of the Gods." Arthur muttered under his breath as he looked around.

Merlin lifted his head looking at Arthur in exasperation, as he struggled to lift himself to his feet. He couldn't understand what had happened. He had been using simple magic like that before he could walk. Never had he had so little control over it or had it left him feeling so weak and shaky. "Is someone there?" Arthur called apprehensively. And then it hit Merlin. Arthur couldn't see him.

Arthur shook his head stepping past Merlin who was just tottering to his feet, muttering something under his breathe Merlin didn't quiet catch. Merlin still light headed and struggling to catch his breath kept close on Arthur's heels, slipping out the door into the chamber that glowed coldly with the early morning light.

Merlin kept close behind Arthur, not wanting to test what would happen if he should run into someone. There were very few people in the corridors at this hour, mostly servants. Arthur kept a brisk pace, his head ducked down and shoulders bent causing the worry knotting in Merlin's stomach to begin to twist sickeningly as he had very rarely seen Arthur drop his proud head. Once in fact, following Morgana's betrayal, it had almost broke Arthur. Could Arthur have figured out about his Uncle's betrayal?

Arthur stopped; lifting his head feigning a regal air only Merlin could ever see through. Merlin could see his eyes sharpen, his lips pressed together and his eyebrows draw almost indistinguishably together whenever he was under great stress. Merlin could see it now cut clearly on Arthur's worn face. The Knights bowed their heads respectfully, pulling the doors to the throne room open as Arthur stepped inside, the Council rising to bow to their King.

"Arthur." Agravaine said stepping forward and embracing his nephew. Arthur embraced back, holding tightly to his Uncle as if he was all that was keeping Arthur standing. Merlin saw then that it was not Agravaine's betrayal that had come to light but then what could have caused Arthur such great pain.

"Arthur, the Council and I have agreed it best not to send out a search party for Merlin." Merlin straightened up at the mention of his name. He was missing? Merlin tried hard to remember something; anything but the last solid thing he remembered was leaving his chambers to go to Arthur's and that could be any day. "Uncle—" Arthur started but Agravaine raised his hand to stop him.

"Please Arthur, just listen to me." Agravaine implored. "I know you don't want to believe me but the proof is irrefutable. We have know for some time that there has been a traitor in our midst and it seems Merlin played his part well." Agravaine said slowly watching Arthur's face darken. "What?" Merlin called out not able to stop the outburst and glad that for the moment no one seemed aware of his presence.

"No, Uncle." Arthur said turning to face the council. "Merlin had nothing to do with what happened out there, he was severely hurt or worse trying to keep me and the other men safe." Arthur said, clinching his fists to keep his voice from shaking. Agravaine open his mouth but one of the councilmen stood stepping forward toward Arthur.

"Arthur." The councilmen said. "We are not without proof." He said holding out a worn piece of parchment. Merlin's eyebrows arched perplexly. "You know not that it matters to anyone but I've never seen that before in my life." Merlin said pointing to the parchment the councilman held tightly in his old worn fingers.

Arthur stepped back shaking his head not taking the parchment but doubt flickered in his eyes. "It can't be true." Arthur said. Merlin knew that look in Arthur's eyes, dark and vulnerable his eyes swimming with self doubt. He knew this was breaking Arthur's heart. Merlin wanted to be able to reach out, to tell him it wasn't true, to make that pain so vivid in his eyes go away. But he couldn't. All he could do was watch as Arthur lifted his hand up taking the folded piece of parchment from the councilmen's hand, unfolding it slowly.

"Arthur." Merlin said his voice chocking. "I'm right here Arthur. I've always been right here." Merlin said his voice rising as he tried to get Arthur to understand. The chandelier creaked on its heavy rusted chain as it began to swing dangerously overhead. Merlin stumbled back forcing himself to take a slow breath pushing that chocking feeling of failure passed his trembling lips.

He had to maintain control over his emotions before he brought Camelot down on top of their heads. Merlin turned a bitter glare at Agravaine who stood with a smug smile on his face as he watched Arthur drop his eyes to the small scribbling handwriting that Merlin recognized as his own.

Arthur folded the parchment quickly closed shoving it back into the councilmen's hand. "If you'll please excuse me, I'm suddenly not feeling very well." Arthur said with what little dignity he could muster before turning quickly, exiting the throne room, Merlin following closely on his heels.


	5. Over My Head

So sorry guys for just up and disappearing. I've been without a laptop for almost a month now and haven't been able to update. But I've got it back now and so hopefully I can keep the updates frequent. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. As always enjoy and please review!

* * *

The castle was begging to wake. The corridors once empty were growing crowded. Servants bustled to and fro balancing various choirs in their steady hands; pales of water, baskets of laundry, wood for the hearth or plates of breakfast. Knights moved in groups of two and three toward the training field or patrolled the corridors with watchful eyes keeping order. Arthur was moving quickly, pushing through the crowd almost knocking a platter from a young serving girl's hand but he didn't stop.

Merlin was forced to move slowly, taking great care to avoid running into anyone, keeping pressed tightly against the cold stonewall as people hurried by him. He wasn't ready yet to risk passing through people if they were to collide in the hallway but he took some comfort in knowing at least he had enough solidity to know he wouldn't go gliding through the walls.

Merlin quickly lost Arthur, having to move slowly and with great care. He would have surely lost Arthur completely if he hadn't already had an idea of where he was going. The East Tower was positioned toward the back of the castle where most of the rooms sat unoccupied for most of the year besides during tournaments or special events. The corridors were often empty, except for the occasional patrol, making it the perfect place to disappear.

Arthur did not come here often or at least not that he knew of. He was far to busy juggling choirs, between Arthur and Gaius they were never ending, and trying to keep Arthur's head on his shoulder, a monumental enough task, that he had little time to waste dillydallying. But Merlin knew this is where he would come today because he knew Arthur. It was one of those funny feelings Arthur always made fun of.

Merlin moved up the now deserted corridors, moving quicker now that he didn't have to worry about skirting every solid thing in sight. Thunder rumbled from far off sending dark clouds rippling across the sky and casting long shadows across the once brightly light corridors. Merlin shuddered as he felt goose bumps crawl across his skin, his clothes suddenly feeling damp, he pulled his jacket tighter around him but it seemed to do little good. The cold seeped to his bones making him tremble.

Merlin took a slow breath feeling fear chock in a hot lump in the back of his throat. He didn't know what he was doing? He didn't know what had happened out there that had caused Arthur and him to become separated. He didn't know why he had so little control over his magic or why he stood here shivering in a warm dry corridor despite the coming storm. He didn't understand any of it; it was all over his head. Merlin had no idea what he was supposed to do or why he was here at all. All he could think to do was to do what he had always done, keep Arthur safe.

Then a dreadful thought crossed his mind. Could he be dead? But ghosts had no form they moved through walls and doors and they couldn't feel weak or cold. He couldn't be dead. He had to be alive but for how long? It was clear that even if he wasn't dead yet, Merlin had gotten himself into quiet the predicament and at the moment there seemed no way out.

When Merlin finally stepped out onto the parapet Arthur was sitting collapsed near the outer wall, his face buried in his arms and his shoulders shaking with each sob. He had never seen Arthur cry. It had always been a point of pride with Arthur, not to show weakness. Merlin had seen Arthur nearly broken but he had never seen him cry. But seeing him sitting on their on the ground weeping, Arthur didn't look like a King anymore; he just looked so scared and vulnerable.

Merlin moved slowly to Arthur's side, the wind begging to whip down from the North bringing the storm quickly onto Camelot's walls. Merlin felt an involuntary shiver creep up his spine as he eased himself down next to Arthur, drawing his still damp coat tighter around him. Wishing more than anything that he could get Arthur to see him, to understand. Or to at least understand himself what exactly had happened out there? How bad was he hurt, did Arthur even know?

"You were wrong, Merlin." Arthur said suddenly startling Merlin who turned to look at Arthur as he lifted his tear stained face from his arms. _"About what?_" Merlin asked, his voice sounding strange in his own ears, sort of echoey. "It is me." Arthur whispered as he sat back resting his head against the outer wall. "All I seem capably of doing is driving people away."

Merlin shook his head. _"No, Arthur, you didn't do this. Its what he wants, to make you feel alone, to break you down." _Arthur took a long shaky breath, sitting forward his hand coming to rest between him and Merlin. "You said you would always be there, Merlin." Arthur said his voice chocking as more tears began to slip down his face. "Or was that just anther lie?"

_"I am here, Arthur. I've always been here." _Merlin said as his eyes came to rest on Arthur's hand, lying palm up between them. He lifted up his hand moving it slowly towards Arthur's. He hesitated, his hand hovering over Arthur's, not sure what would happen when they touched. "What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Arthur whispered, Merlin's heart breaking at how much pain radiated from each word. He took a short breath laying his hand atop of Arthur's, feeling a warmth crackle back through the tips of his fingers as Arthur's and his fingers intertwined.

Arthur lifted his head up, looking down at his hand, feeling the warm pressure but not really understanding it but somehow he felt better and his body eased back. _"I could never hate you Arthur, even if you hate me for this or things you don't even know yet. And I know you can't understand it now because I don't even understand it myself but I promise you're not alone in this." _Merlin said wishing more than ever Arthur could hear him. "_You're not alone." _Merlin repeated, as if by saying it again Arthur would some how come to hear it.

But it didn't matter what Merlin said. Arthur couldn't hear him. But he could feel Merlin's fingers wrapped firmly around his own. And though he didn't understand it that was enough, enough to make Arthur not feel so alone.


	6. A Fool

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Here the next part. Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur was sitting behind his desk, the rain beating against the windowpanes, as he looked absentmindedly over various council forms. He had redressed in dry clothes although his hair was still wet hanging limply across his forehead. Merlin was sitting cross-legged on the bed watching Arthur thoughtfully.

They had not been back in Arthur's chambers long. Arthur only just having sat down to begin working on various issues that demanded his attention but it was clear his mind was still far away, his eyes retracing the same line over and over again. The silence hung palpably in the air around Merlin, almost uncomfortable to the usually warm banter that would have passed between him and Arthur.

A knock on the door caused Arthur to lift his head, abandoning whatever he had been trying futilely to read. Merlin leaned back to see who had come as Gaius stepped inside, bowing his head respectfully. He looked terribly old and frail as if one breath of wind would blow him apart. His age was written in dark lines across his face.

"Gaius." Arthur said as if he had been expecting someone else.

"Sire." Gaius replied curtly.

Merlin looked worriedly at Gaius. He was not used to hearing him carry such a tone, especially with Arthur. Arthur hadn't seemed to notice but Merlin knew Gaius better than anyone, something was definitely wrong.

And he knew it had to do with him.

"So the council has decided." Gaius said his voice shaking. "You will not be leading a search party for Merlin after all." Merlin had never seen Gaius this angry. Gaius had gotten cross with Merlin before and he had raised his voice but this was deeper. The anger radiated from Gaius's dark eyes, shaking in every syllable that passed his terse lips. He was furious with Arthur.

Merlin knew why, Gaius knew something Arthur didn't. Gaius knew just how much Merlin had sacrificed to get Arthur to this point. Gaius knew that everything Merlin had ever done since arriving in Camelot had been for Arthur. And Gaius knew who the real traitor was.

So Merlin knew why Gaius was infuriated with Arthur. He was the only one in Camelot who knew, one hundred percent, without a doubt that Merlin had not betrayed Arthur to Morgana. And he was the only one in Camelot who knew what Morgana would really do if she found Merlin. And he was terrified.

And suddenly Merlin felt more scared than he had in his whole life. What if Morgana had him? If she had gotten her hands on him then Arthur was safer here, in Camelot. But Merlin couldn't expect Gaius to understand that. Someone he loved was in danger and that kind of fear could make you do senseless things.

"Gaius, I'm sorry." Arthur said his voice drawing Merlin back. "But Merlin has been convicted of treason. There is nothing more that I can do." Arthur said diplomatically all emotion now concealed behind his regality. If he was shaken or unsure Merlin couldn't see it now.

"Then you're a fool." Gaius spat. Merlin was as surprised as Arthur looking on the old man that suddenly seemed younger, invigorated by some hard zeal. Merlin had often talked to Arthur without frills and ribbons but never had he heard Gaius address any noble in such a direct and crude fashion. "I'm sorry." Arthur said, his regality faltering.

"You are a fool Arthur and I am sorry for my informality but it seems Leon knocked the sense straight from your head." Gaius said, pointing his finger accusingly at Arthur. "There has never been a man that has loved you more or given up more for you than that boy."

Gaius was trembling as he spoke. Merlin saw something pass across Arthur's eyes like a dark cloud, there and then gone. Gaius had struck a cord with Arthur, shaken the regality from his face.

Merlin stood wishing more than ever he could do something to stop this. Gaius was only trying to knock some sense into Arthur, which Merlin knew was no small task; he was only trying to protect Merlin. But Merlin had to protect Arthur and if Morgana really had him then Arthur needed to stay here in Camelot.

"Gaius." Arthur said holding out his hands in a vain attempt to calm Gaius down. "Agravaine has convinced the council there is nothing more to be done."

"Has he?" Gaius asked looking shrewdly at Arthur. "Or has he convinced you?" Merlin could feel the anger radiating from Gaius like heat from a flame. He was standing inches from Arthur, his gaze unwavering. Merlin could see Arthur was struggling to hold onto the conviction he had reached atop the parapet but it was slipping like sand through his fingers. "I'm sorry Gaius, there is nothing I can do." Arthur said with a sense of finality only just holding onto his composure.

"It seems Merlin was wrong." Gaius said stepping back his voice dropping. He seemed to grow a hundred years older, as the anger left him. Merlin felt his heart tearing watching the pain Gaius was in and wished he could hug his mentor and take all the pain away. "He thought you were something more." Gaius said dejectedly, Arthur flinching as if Gaius had struck him.

"Gaius—" Arthur said his voice faltering but Gaius was already gone.

Arthur stood for a moment after the door closed behind Gaius before he stumbled back and collapsed to the ground. Merlin ran over to his friend dropping down beside him. Arthur's brow was wet with sweat, his whole body shaking as he pulled himself up against the foot of the bed.

He took a slow breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to overcome him. "I'm sorry, Merlin." Arthur gasped. _"It's alright, Arthur."_ Merlin said sitting back. _"It's not your fault, its mine. If I had trusted you more then we wouldn't be in this mess."_

"Everything is just all wrong." Arthur said wiggling his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling a tattered piece of blue cloth into his hand. Merlin recognized it as the neckerchief that was usually tied around his neck. He reached his hand up, running his fingers along the bare skin of neck. He could have sworn the neckerchief had been there only a moment ago but now it was lying in Arthur's hands. How had Arthur come by it? Had it happened when they were separated?

Arthur twisted the material around his fingers. "I want to believe that it's all a lie." He said. "I want to believe in you like Gaius can but—"

Arthur didn't finish his sentence but he didn't have to. The word hung in the air just as heavy as if it had passed his lips. Morgana. That was the hitch. No one had ever suspected her capable of how much pain and suffering she had caused. No one had seen the traitor behind the beautiful kind Lady Morgana.

"You were the only thing that ever made any sense and ever since Agravaine gave me that letter everything just won't stop spinning." Arthur said softly still clinging to the neckerchief.

_"Arthur, its okay." _Merlin said. "_Just let it go."_

Arthur stood, almost as if propelled by Merlin's words. Looking one last time at the blue neckerchief twisted in between his fingers. "I just wish I knew if you were alright." Arthur said almost more to himself than out loud as he stepped forward and tossed the neckerchief into the hearth. Sinking back into the chair as he watched it burn.


	7. Judgment Call

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot. So we're going to be switching to Arthur POV for a bit. This chapter is starting right after Merlin steps in the bear trap. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

It was a sound unlike anything Arthur had ever heard before but yet it was somehow familiar to Arthur. It echoed from somewhere near by, with such pain and fear Arthur could hardly draw breath as his eyes snapped open. He sat forward his eyes sweeping the dimly light cave as an involuntary shudder crept up his spine shaking his shoulders. Men sat up around Arthur, instinct propelling their weary bodies to action.

Arthur turned to wear Merlin had been lying when they had gone to bed but his place was empty. Something inside his stomach twisted. Arthur caught Leon's eyes across the smoldering ash of the fire. "Leon." Arthur called, his voice echoing across the cave. "Where is Merlin?"

Leon pushed himself onto his knees, moving awkwardly forward through the men that were begging to move around. Arthur wanted to go over to Leon, to shake the answer out of him. But the sloping roof of the cave made that impossible.

Leon dropped down to his knees in front of Arthur, his body now blocking the exit. Arthur could see the strategy in this move, which only increased the sickening twisting inside his gut.

"Where is he, Leon?" Arthur asked.

"He went to get more firewood." Leon said. "What." Arthur exclaimed. "And you let just let him." Arthur's voice rose angrily as he drew himself up to face Leon.

"The fire was dying Arthur. We needed more wood." Leon said as if it was obvious, hesitating before he continued. "Look as much as I hate to say it, Merlin was worth the least if we lost him."

Arthur had known Leon since he was a boy and they had never shared many cross words but the way Leon acted as if Merlin was disposable. Like if he didn't come back it wouldn't really matter caused Arthur to snap.

He threw his fist hard across Leon's face knocking him back. One of the men closet to Arthur jumped up, pulling Arthur back before he could do anything else. Leon lifted himself up massaging his jaw as he looked sadly at Arthur. "I'm sorry Arthur but we're not at Camelot anymore, we can't pretend like everything's always going to be okay. We need men who can fight if we're going to get home." Leon said his voice dangerously low. "Now I care about Merlin as much as you but he is just a servant. He can't fight and if we are going to risk anyone dare I say it should be him." Leon finished. Arthur shrugged off the Knight who was still holding tightly to him.

"So that's it." Arthur spat. "Merlin didn't stack up in your book so you cut him loose—." Leon shook his head cutting Arthur off. "Arthur, there are men out there who want you dead. We are two days from Camelot and in pretty rough shape." Leon said gesturing around him. "We have to start forming a strategy now if we all want to get home and so yes I made a judgment call."

"We can't fight them Leon. Swords and brawn won't save us, not this time. And no one is useless, least of all Merlin."

Arthur glared dangerously at Leon. "Now get out of my way." Arthur said his voice low and threatening any man in his right mind would have gotten out of his way but not Leon. "No Sire." Leon said. "We need you alive."

"He's going to die." Arthur said gesturing wildly outside where the morning silence had resumed haunting as a grave. Arthur knew if that had been Merlin then time was of the essences. And wasting it here arguing was pointless.

"Arthur. If that was Merlin, isn't it safe to assume he's already dead."

"No." Arthur said shaking his head and stepping back. It couldn't end, not like this. Merlin was strong. He was a fighter. Arthur knew that much. He wasn't dead, not yet, but if they didn't do something quick he might be. Maybe it was a trap, a way to lure them out but Arthur wasn't going to hide here and let Merlin suffer.

"I won't abandon him." Arthur said, his voice rising as he came at Leon again ready to knock him out of the way of that's what was necessary. But Leon was ready. He stepped back tightening his fingers around a small lump of wood he had been holding tightly to hoping he wouldn't have to strike down his King. But as Arthur came back at Leon, fury and fear burning in his dark blue eyes sharp as broke glass, Leon did not see any other way. Leon drew his hand around catching Arthur hard across the head knocking him in a heap to the ground.

"Leon." One of the Knights exclaimed.

Leon threw the lump of wood down staggering back, his eyes turning hard, there was no going back now. It was for Arthur's own good. "Merlin is dead." Leon said his eyes sweeping across the Knights who were sitting, some having risen to their knees, looking unsure about what had just happened or what to do next. "Our only priority is to get King Arthur back to Camelot alive. So you will do exactly as I say or suffer the consequences for your insubordination." Leon finished threateningly.


	8. No Use in Fighting It

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Finally going to get to start seeing what's going on with Merlin in this chapter. I know everyone was pretty upset with Leon after that last chapter but I promise he's got a reason for the way he acting. So without further ado heres the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Arthur was still sitting down watching the last fragments of Merlin's neckerchief crumble to ash when there came anther knock on the door.

"Enter." Arthur called as he stood turning to receive his guest.

The door opened as Leon stepped inside, his lip swollen and a dark bruise swelling darkly around his right eye. Merlin stepped forward from where he had been leaning near the hearth trying to no avail to warm the cold from his bones.

"Good morning Arthur." Leon said bowing his head respectfully. "Can I have a word?" He asked. Arthur nodded his head, waving Leon in. "Of course. What did you want to discuss?"

Leon stepped forward drawing his hands behind his backs. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened out there with Merlin and—"

Merlin's curiosity was peaked as he listened carefully hoping he might yet learn something so he could begin to piece together an understanding of what had happened and maybe come to understand what he was doing here in this state.

"And about knocking you over the head." Leon said as Arthur shook his head. "I think we're more than even on that one." Arthur said smiling, gesturing to Leon which meant he must be the one responsible for the state of Leon's face.

"Still." Leon continued. "I shouldn't have lied to you—"

"Its alright, Leon." Arthur said softly. "I understand you were just trying to protect me." Silence fell between them, Merlin watching both men closely feeling a tension that was still twisting between them.

"Is it true though?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence. "What Agravaine said about the ambush?"

Merlin could see something in Leon's eyes, it swam darkly like a sickness, corrupting the words that passed his lips in response to Arthur's question. The words Arthur was clinging so desperately to as he tried to make sense of what he knew had to be true because Agravaine had said it was so. But Merlin knew Leon was lying, what he didn't know was why.

"It happened when we were crossing the South Forde." Leon said. "We were ambushed, they were hiding in the ridge shooting us down as we tried to make it to cover on the other side. You're horse was hit, it reared up and you were thrown back. I managed to get to you, pulling you out from underneath it and that's when I saw him." Leon paused. Merlin took a step forward, listening intently. Sure he was about to find out part of what happened out there even if some of it was a lie.

"Merlin was standing there on the ridge, one of the mercenaries standing beside him watching as we were cut down. You were so daze you didn't believe me so I—" Leon stopped shrugging his shoulders knowing Arthur knew the rest of the story.

Merlin stood in shock, Leon's words cutting deep. He had known Leon was born in the old way, a time before Arthur. He knew Leon had always seen him as a servant, easily disposed if it ever came to it. And Merlin had accepted that. He could no more change Leon's instincts than his own. But this. Merlin could not fathom what would drive Leon to side with Agravaine.

It was one thing to lie to protect Arthur. Merlin was not angry with Leon for that. He had reacted to the same primal instinct that dictated everything Merlin did, keep Arthur safe. But Leon was purposefully lying, manipulating Arthur against him. And for the life of him, Merlin didn't know why.

"I was a fool." Arthur said, turning as he moved around the table. Passing mere inches from where Merlin stood. Merlin could see in his eyes that he was no longer clinging to even the smallest possibility Agravaine was mistaken. Leon had given him all the conviction he needed

"It seems I can no better pick out my allies than my enemies." Arthur said bitterly, lifting up the pitcher of wine as he poured himself a glass. Merlin knew now that there had been an ambush that seemed the most logical explanation for how he and Arthur had become separated, that Morgana had orchestrated the whole thing so it made sense if anyone had him it was her, and that his list of allies within Camelot's walls were growing thinner as Agravaine's influence on Arthur grew stronger.

"Guess there's no reason left to fight the truth." Arthur said as he lifted the goblet up and took a long sip.

Merlin felt a sudden searing pain burning in his wrists like something rough was twisting back and worth grating against the bone of his wrist, digging into the raw flesh. His vision swam, the windows beginning to shake in their panes. Merlin staggered back away from Arthur as blood began to run down his hands dripping from his fingers. A scream burned in his throat as his vision flashed white. "Fighting it." A voice said echoing down into his still fragmented thoughts. "Will only make it harder for you."

Screaming, someone was screaming.

Wood splintered.

Leon was screaming.

Merlin pushed his eyes open falling to his knees with a ragged breathless gasp.

"Arthur." He heard Leon call.

"I'm alright." Arthur answered shakily.

A door crashed open.

Footsteps echoed against the floor.

Nothing made sense. Everything was swirling together. Arthur. Merlin couldn't get the word out. He forced his eyes open, his hands trembling in front of him, dark with his own blood. He lifted his eyes up feeling lightheaded as he swayed back, the voices growing frantic. Swirling around him. Pulling him back. Merlin forced his eyes open again continuing to draw ragged breathes.

He looked frantically from face to face, finding Arthur supported by Leon. "I'm alright." Arthur said, Merlin's head clearing. "What happened?" One of the Knights asked. Arthur shook his head gesturing to a large set of stag antlers that now lay broken on the floor. "They just fell." Leon said.

Merlin knew that wasn't true. They hadn't just fallen. He had done that. He had lost control. He couldn't do that again; next time he might really hurt Arthur.

"Please." Arthur said pulling back from Leon. "I'm fine you may go." Arthur waved his hands as the knights began to disperse. "Should I get Gaius?" Leon asked. "No, just get someone to clean this up." Arthur said. Leon nodded ushering out the still lingering Knights.

Arthur fell against the table as soon as the door closed behind Leon. His knees almost giving way as he pulled himself into a seat before he collapsed on the ground. Merlin watched him worriedly not having the strength to go to him.

_"I'm sorry Arthur." _ Merlin gasped. _"I can't seem to control it anymore."_

He knelt on the ground, his chest still rising and falling raggedly. What if this was all wrong? Merlin felt self-doubt flicker across his mind. What if he hurt Arthur? Nothing seemed to make sense any more, everything was spinning so fast Merlin thought he would be sick. Merlin bent forward gritting his teeth as he closed his eyes, tears burning down his cheeks as he heard that voice hissing in his ear.

"Just tell me boy, where is he?"


	9. Let Go

Thanks for all the wonderful support so far. Here's the next part, enjoy!

* * *

"He's a traitor."

Arthur brought his sword down across the wooden target, feeling the power of the blow reverberate back through his arms.

"He thought you were something more."

Arthur threw the sword harder.

"He's been lying this whole time."

Arthur's arms trembled as the next blow cracked against the target.

"It's signed, your loyal servant, Merlin."

Arthur screamed coming down maddeningly upon the target, the sword only just rebounding off as Arthur threw it back all the harder.

"There has never been a man that has loved you more or given up more for you than that boy."

Arthur threw the sword down quivering in the soft earth. A scream torn from his throat as he tried to drown out the voices that echoed in his head. Swirling around faster and faster till they seemed to lift him off the ground and hurl him into oblivion. Nothing was right. Everything was all wrong.

Stumbling forward Arthur's knees gave way under the crushing weight of self-doubt. Was Gaius right? Was he a fool for trusting Agravaine so completely. Arthur gripped the edge of the old watering trough filled to the brim with fresh cold rainwater.

No. Agravaine was the only family Arthur had left. He wouldn't betray him. Arthur told himself firmly. But still there was that little voice nagging in the back of his mind. What if? What if Agravaine really was the traitor? What Merlin was really loyal and had been capture and was now dead or worse? There were worse things than death, what could they have done to get him to talk. What if he was letting everyone down by trusting all the wrong people?

These thoughts swirled with enough intensity inside Arthur to flip his stomach as he leaned forward to wash the cool water over his sweat-lathered face. What if? It was a constant mantra that was whispering on the edge of Arthur's conciseness, putting him on edge. Like he was standing on the edge of some sure doom—

Strong hands came firmly down across Arthur's shoulders and he only just managed to press his lips together quickly before his head was shoved roughly underneath the water. He drew his arms up franticly trying to lift himself back up out of the water, his hands scrabbling to get leverage to fight the hard force that kept his head buried under the dark water, his lungs already burning for air.

Don't let it in. That was the one thought that was throbbing on the forefront of his mind. Pulsing with each erratic beat of his heart that echoed through his chest. Don't let it in. And no matter how much his lungs burned, the hunger pressing against the back of his throat as if trying to pry his lips open. But stronger than the need to breath was the instinct not to let the water in.

Everything was dark. All there was, was the cold water swelling over his head and those strong hands keeping his body bent over the trough. And the harder he fought it, trying to draw his head to the surface, the more his lungs burned. Sitting hot and heavy in his chest, their emptiness seeming to ache through his entire body with enough strength to force his lips apart. But still he held on.

He dug his fingers deeper into the old rotten wood. His arms shaking as he tried to counter the force of those hands wrapped around his shoulders, forcing his head deeper under the water. His hands slipped, his arms giving way as he felt himself plunge deeper so he could see the bottom loom up dangerously close to his face.

Then Arthur couldn't fight it anymore. His lungs ached so bad he thought his whole body would be sick with the need for air. His heart rammed harder and harder into his chest. His vision swam, his hands slipping slowly in their attempt to lift his head to the surface.

His body grew heavy, a cold weight drawing him down. The oblivion dulling his mind and then it wasn't a matter of will. His head was pounding so bad he thought it would explode if he didn't take a breath, then his lips came apart taking a deep gulp for air, the cold water rushing down his throat and settling like a kick in the gut in his lungs.

Instinct kicked in, Arthur's shoulders heaved forward as he tried to expel the water unsuccessfully from his lungs only succeeding in gulping more down. His whole body seizing as the water seared down his throat. The darkness drew heavy across his vision but by then so close to oblivion he wasn't scared anymore. Some how it seemed easy, letting go.


	10. Hold On

I know I left you with an evil cliffie so I won't say much. Just enjoy and as always please review!

* * *

Merlin didn't know what was happening to him. One moment he had been sitting on the floor in Arthur's chambers and the next he was standing in one of the long open air corridors near the training field. His wrists still throbbed painfully, the coarse fabric of his jacket rubbing painfully against the raw skin. Merlin turned his trying to get his bearings. It had stopped raining although the sky was still streaked by dark rain clouds foreboding anther shower later in the day.

Finding the direction he was sure would take him back to Arthur, Merlin began to move slowly up the corridor that bent not far ahead along the north side of the training field. Coming around the corner, he could see the training field unfold in front of him as well as the tall heavy figure that was standing over a thrashing blonde man in a red tunic whose desperate efforts to come up for air where getting weaker by the minute.

Arthur.

Merlin said breathlessly, fear stealing like a cold hand across his heart. The magic swelled hotly to the tips of his fingers, Merlin only just managing to maintain control of it as he began to run. Arthur's movements were getting weaker, his body was falling deeper into the water. Growing slack under the force that wouldn't let him come up for air. Merlin slid to stop, spinning around he let all the fear swell to the tips of his fingers as he slammed his hands into the man.

The man stumbled back; his hands slipping from around Arthur's shoulders as he fell back sprawled across the ground. Merlin gasped jerking his hand down instinctively to his side that throbbed with a sudden white-hot pain. He staggered back, gritting his teeth against the pain that washed through him in agonizing waves like someone was twisting a knife slowly round and round, tearing open his skin.

Merlin screamed falling to his knees as a veil crept like a cold mist across his vision making his body tremble. Swaying he forced his eyes open focusing on Arthur who was still lying still in the water, far to still.

Forcing back the veil that fell heavy across his vision, Merlin grimaced as he reached his arms out and wrapped them firmly around Arthur. He tried to pull him back, to get Arthur's head above the water so he could breathe but he could not lift him. The pain swelled causing Merlin to cry out biting down hard on his lip as he fell forward. His head swam, his vision blurring as tears burned down his cheeks. And for a moment all there was, was the knife twisting slowly round and round drawing in then out.

Merlin dug his fingers into Arthur's chest, feeling the slight tremor of Arthur's heart under his fingers. And the pain faded not gone just bearable. Crying out Merlin's whole body shook with the effort it took for him to try and lift Arthur up from the water. His fingers squeezed tighter around Arthur's chest, digging deeper so he could feel the contours of Arthur's ribs under his fingers.

The pain was washing through him with a renewed ferocity, darkening the edges of his vision. Determined to draw him away from Arthur but Merlin held on. He had to hold on. Throwing his body back with all the strength he could muster Merlin screamed out as he managed to lift Arthur up from the water. They fell back in a heap upon the ground.

Merlin lay there gasping his body seizing with the waves of pain that were cutting through him, the cold sinking so deep it was all he could feel throbbing in his bones. Arthur was still for a moment in his arms before his body seized to life. His shoulders heaving with a terrible chocking gasp, water spilling down his chin. He rolled over from Merlin's arms coughing violently.

Merlin eased his head back; his eyes falling closed as he watched Arthur empty the water from body. Letting out a shaky breath Merlin could still feel the knife each twist of it caused his aching body to contract painful, blood running warmly down his flesh. Then his eyes slipped closed and all there was, was the cold.

* * *

Arthur's body seized forward, his chest constricting as he coughed water spilling down his chin, rolling from the weak grasp of whoever had pulled him out. Sputtering his chest constricting tightly with each deep cough that shook his shoulders as Arthur tried to force the water from his body. Then his stomach heaved as he bent forward gaging as he retched emptying the water in one debilitating wave. Falling back weakly onto his butt still gasping breathlessly Arthur couldn't seem to get the air down fast enough to his still burning lungs.

"Arthur." Someone called as they fell down on the ground next to him. "Are you alright?" They asked worriedly placing their hands gently on Arthur's back as he fell back feebly continuing to suck in deep greedy breathes.

"I—I'm alright." Arthur said slowly, his head begging to pound and a deep ache spreading through his chest with each breath.

"What happened?"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders. "They just shoved me under. It all happened so fast." He said his voice shaking as he remembered those strong hands coming around his shoulders forcing his head under. "Good thing you got here when you did?" He said forcing his eyes open as he looked to the small wiry boy that was kneeling beside him. He had a crop of dark hair and deep warm eyes. Arthur remembered the boy; he was one of his best new recruits. Lynne from one of the southern villages, fierce and loyal, he could almost rival Arthur in a fight.

What?" Lynne asked looking a little unsure as he helped ease Arthur up.

"You're the one that pulled me out?" Arthur asked, his brow knitting together perplexly. "Right?" It had to have been Lynne there was no one else here and Arthur could hardly imagine the man that had just nearly drowned him would have then pulled him back out.

Lynne shook his head. "No Arthur you were already out when I got here."

"But I don't understand. Who pulled me out?" Arthur asked looking desperately around as if the person was hiding somewhere. "Someone pulled me out, I felt there—." Arthur stopped realizing it didn't make any sense. But some had pulled him out; he had felt their arms around him. The only question was where had they gone before Lynne had gotten here.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lynne asked worriedly. Arthur nodded pushing his now sodden hair back from his face. "Just a little sore." Arthur said coughing still feeling as if there was water in his chest.

"Should we get you to Gaius?" Lynne asked. Arthur shook his head. "No I'm fine, really. I just need to get out of these clothes." Arthur said looking down to his now sodden tunic that was clinging to his body making his shake.

Lynne nodded his head tightening his arms around Arthur as he began to help him to his feet. "Okay, I'll help you back to your chambers."


	11. Million Pieces

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. For those of you who have been wondering where Gwaine is and how he feels about all this, you're about to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

Lynne left Arthur outside his chambers, explaining he was late for his patrol duty before hurrying off. As Arthur entered his chambers he found the serving boy kneeling on the floor, scrubbing vigorously. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked knowing it was a stupid question but he had just simply asked him to collect the broken antler and dispose of it, there was no need for him to wash the floor. The boy stopped dropping the rag into the bucket as he bowed respectfully before addressing Arthur.

"I was just cleaning up the blood sire." The boy answered timidly. "The blood?" Arthur asked in surprise. There shouldn't have been any blood. It had been a lucky miss. But that was exactly what it was a miss, no had been hit. Where could the blood have possibly come from?

"Are you sure it was blood?" Arthur asked skeptically. The boy nodded his head vigorously, a sort of hurt seeping into his eyes that Arthur didn't believe him. "Yes, sire. I would show you but I've just about got it all up." The boy said begging to squirm a bit. "How much was there?" Arthur asked trying to imagine how he could have missed there being blood on the floor.

"Not much." The boy said. "Mostly just drops here and there."

Arthur stood for a moment trying to grasp the concept. There was blood on the floor when no one had been hurt. Someone had pulled him out but Lynne had insisted there was no one there. Something was going on, something Arthur just couldn't quiet wrap his head around. But he could feel it like a deep ache that crawled along his skin and burrowed deep into his bones.

He had felt it there this morning when the vase had shattered into a million pieces and he had felt it during the council meeting when the candelabra had began swinging overhead. He had felt it since he had gotten out of bed. He had felt it there with him on the parapet, a pressure against his upturned hand, the sensation of fingers intertwining around his own. He had felt it there with him for but a brief moment when he had regained conciseness after nearly being drown. The soft weight of arms wrapped around his chest. He knew there was something there he just didn't know what. A presences like a ghost that would never take full form.

Arthur suddenly realized he had been quite for far to long and the boy was starring unsurely out him, still kneeling on the wet floor. "Thank you. Leave me, please." He said as the serving boy scurried to his feet and slipped out quickly, closing the door quietly behind him.

Arthur moved toward his wardrobe, deciding he would worry about this more once he was in dry clothes. Pulling his damp shirt over his head he gasped as a sharp pain throbbed awake when he bent forward. Tossing the shirt to the floor, Arthur turned lifting his left arm up to expose a dark bruise that was forming around his chest. Taking the distinct form of what could only be a human hand

Arthur was unsettled to the say the least. He knew someone would have had to grab onto him hard to leave a bruise like that. Harder than Arthur would have thought necessary to lift him up from the trough.

The door opened abruptly, slamming back, startling Arthur from his thoughts. Gwaine stepped inside looking angrier than Arthur had ever seen him before. In all the confusion Arthur had forgotten completely about Gwaine who had been on patrol and must have just gotten back today.

"Traitor." Gwaine said as if the idea in and of itself was funny. But there was no humor in his eyes as they narrowed darkly at Arthur. "Have you lost your mind Arthur?" Gwaine asked his voice dropping dangerously low trembling with the effort it took not to step forward and hit Arthur right now, maybe knock some sense into him.

"What the hell happened?" Gwaine asked throwing his arms out in disbelief.

"Gwaine I know it's hard to believe—"

"No, not hard Arthur." Gwaine snarled. "Impossible."

Arthur knew no one was brave enough or maybe just plain dumb enough to challenge Gwaine when he was spitting mad like this. Even Merlin knew when to step back and just let Gwaine alone. But this time Arthur couldn't step back. It wasn't so much he was trying to convince Gwaine as he was trying to convince himself.

"Gwaine, Merlin's chosen his side—"

"With Morgana?" Gwaine scoffed every fiber in his body trembling with the instinct to engage but he held off. Digging his nails into his palms to try and calm his racing heart. "Really Arthur, I knew you were thick but seriously you believe that load of rubbish?" Gwaine asked his voice rising as he struggled to maintain control of his emotions.

"Agravaine has—"

"Screw Agravaine." Gwaine bellowed loosing control for a moment before turning taking a long slow breath to rein it back in.

When he started talking again his voice was unsettling calm. "Do you remember the gift Morgana gave you when you went on your quest?" Arthur nodded not sure what that had to do with anything. "The bracelet, yes of course."

"She didn't give it to you for luck Arthur. She was trying to kill you. Even then she was already plotting against Camelot and she almost succeeded." Arthur shook his head not sure at all were Gwaine was going with this. "Gwaine, that was a long time ago that doesn't have anything to do with this." Arthur said.

"It has everything." Gwaine said his voice rising. "Merlin knew Morgana was trying to kill you, how I don't know but he did. That's why we came after you. You didn't honestly think we trekked through the Perilous Lands because we missed you."

A heavy silence fell between them. In truth Arthurs had never really thought why Gwaine and Merlin had shown up in the Perilous Lands to help him on a quest he was suppose to be doing alone. Arthur had always convince himself Merlin had shown up simply because he had a hard time letting Arthur do anything alone. But deep down Arthur had always known there was more to it than that.

"If Merlin wanted you dead all he had to do was let you go. You would have been wyvern fodder before you were ever crowned King."

Arthur didn't say anything. He couldn't. Everything that he had been trying so desperately to convince himself was real came crashing down into a million pieces all around him. Gwaine spun around to leave, Arthur calling after him.

"Where are you going Gwaine?"

To find my friend." Gwaine shot over his shoulder and then he was gone.


	12. The Bravest Man

Thank you again for all the wonderful review, here's the next part. Enjoy!

* * *

"You lied to me." Arthur exclaimed as he slammed the door shut behind him. He could see a mingling of shame and uncertainty pass across Leon's face, which only increased the sickening churning inside his stomach. "Arthur—" Leon started but he didn't get very far, Arthur's eyes were brimming with a rage that seemed to spill darkly into the every sharp contour of his face.

"Why is it everyone feels the need to lie to me!" Arthur shouted the anger trembling down his broad shoulders as he slammed his fist down onto the table causing Leon to jump back. "Arthur." Leon cut in desperately trying to defuse the situation. "I was only trying to protect you."

"Protect me." Arthur exclaimed his voice rising. "You manipulated me." Arthur ground out, pointing his finger accusingly at Leon. "And what's worse is I believe you." Arthur said bitterly. "I wanted so badly for it to be true I believed all of it." Arthur said throwing his arms out looking almost manic.

"Arthur, you're not making any sense." Leon said slowly. "Why would you want any of this to be true?" He asked, taking a tentative step forward. Arthur stood still for a moment his eyes still burning with the anger that was chewing a hole in his stomach. Then with a heavy sigh his whole body deflated the anger replaced by a deep bottomless guilt. "Because then he'd be safe." Arthur said wearily finally willing to admit what he'd been trying to deny since he had woken up two days ago. "I wanted him to be safe so badly I abandoned him to a fate worse than death."

Arthur threw his arms up laughing dryly. "I mean of course he didn't betray me." He said his voice so soft Leon had to take anther step closer just to hear him. "He's loyal to a fault, infuriatingly stubborn, and –" here Arthur faltered a heavy silence falling between them that seemed to weigh down on the shoulders of the two men.

"And he's the bravest man I've ever know." Arthur finally chocked out.

Arthur sank down to the floor not sure his legs could support him. The guilt seemed to weigh down heavy across his shoulders; churning with enough ferocity in his stomach he thought he'd be sick. Leon moved over and collapsed next to him, the silence falling back heavily between them seeming to press like wall against them.

"I've seen what Halder does to people who won't cooperate." Arthur said hushly begging to twist his fingers anxiously together. "He breaks people Leon. You remember Sir Bernes?" Arthur asked his voice sticking in his throat at the memory that had haunted a seven year old boy for almost sixteen years came swimming to the surface, with all the potency as if it had happened yesterday.

Leon nodded gravely as he spoke. "I was with you that day, remember?" Leon said his voice chocking slightly as he took a shaky breath pushing himself to continue. "Halder practically flayed his skin from his bones" Leon said his voice far away his eyes trembling.

Arthur drew his knees tightly to his chest to stop his body from trembling. "Halder only had him for two days." Arthur said. "Not even. But it's been four days. Four days since Merlin was last seen." Arthur let out a long slow breath, fighting back the hot chocking lump that had formed in the back of his throat.

It had been easier to believe Merlin was a traitor, that he was safe somewhere out there, even if it was with Morgana and against him. He had wanted so badly to be able to believe that everything Leon and Agravaine was telling him was true, even if it hadn't made any sense. Because the alternative had been too terrible for him to even begin to comprehend.

"I know." Leon sad softly beside him and Arthur knew Leon understood exactly what was running through his head because he had been dealing with the same thoughts as well. Leon had wanted more than anything to believe the lie as well. They had both just wanted Merlin to be safe so badly they had allowed Agravaine to manipulate them at Merlin's expense.

Arthur looked over to Leon, both men's eyes swimming darkly with their guilt and horror. "I have to go after him." Arthur said.

Leon nodded. "Bring him home."

* * *

Arthur was moving quickly up the corridor. He was going to get Merlin and he was a coward for waiting this long. Arthur didn't know what this would mean for Agravaine but he was certain, he didn't mean well to any of them anymore. As hard as that would have been to swallow just this morning, nothing seemed impossible anymore. And Arthur knew just because he was blood didn't make him loyal. Morgana should have proved that much.

Arthur stopped, hearing the echo of voices coming closer. He knew it had to be the morning patrol returning for supper but he didn't want to risk being seen. Turning quickly Arthur ducked into one of the supply rooms. Cluttered with discarded junk, the air hung thick and undisturbed seeming heavy in Arthur's lungs.

He closed the door with a solid thud, crouching down as he slipped back beneath the shadow of a towering armoire. The voices grew louder, men laughing as they passed in front of the door. Arthur stayed low till he could no longer hear the echo of their voices back down the corridor.

Then slowly he stood. Stepping forward he didn't hear the soft padding of feet against the floor. He only felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up just as a white hot burning pain opened up a deep wound through his chain mail.

"You should have stayed dead." The shadow whispered.

Arthur fell back against the armoire, his knees giving way as sank to the floor. He opened his mouth to call for help but already he could feel his strength ebbing hot and sticky between his fingers.


	13. Hear Me

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. Going to start figuring out whats going on real soon, I promise! Little more Merlin whump in this chapter. Enjoy! And as always please review.

* * *

The steady drip of water echoed into the dark causing Merlin's eyes to flutter but he did not have the strength yet to open them. The water fell softly against his bloody lips that pulled apart so the next drop ran coolly down his raw and parched throat.

A soft groan passed his lips as his drew his fingers slowly across the rubble-strewn floor. Trying to move his legs ineptly for they were pinned down by some great pressure that kept him immobile, lying in an ever-growing pool of dark water that rose up slowly with each steady drip from overhead. The water washed slowly over his arms, drawing what little heat his flesh still retained dissipating it out.

Anther drop of water landed softly against his forehead running in a cold tendril dover the sharp outline of his cheek. His eyes fluttered, pulling apart but they fell heavily shut once more a soft sigh passing his lips as his head swam with the pain. He could still feel the slow twisting of the cold blade, round and round in then out.

His body arched slightly, his lips parting in a breathless scream. He could feel the blade sinking deeper, twisting roughly to the side, blood burning down his flesh. Tears began to leak down his cheek's his shoulders' shuddering as his body collapsed inward.

But he wasn't done. Would he ever be done? The blade began to slip slowly out, Merlin's lips shuddering in relief but then it twisted around pulling sharply to one side tearing a long gash sideways across his chest. Merlin's body arched upward, a terrible agonized scream burning in his throat but passing like a raspy gasp across his lips. His throat was so raw he couldn't even scream as his shoulders began to shake with each silent sob. Blood ran warmly from the mutilated slits of skin, spreading out in an erry dark cloud through the water.

He clinched his teeth tightly together against the pain that was thrumming through him with each hollow beat of his heart. The pain burning white hot through his nerves in debilitating waves but slowly very slowly he pushed his eyes open.

He could a dark shape looming overhead brightened in the middle by a light that burned Merlin's eyes as he blinked clearing the tears from his eyes. Drawing his eyes back up he could see the slow movement of dark clouds overhead, the light merely an orb of the sun that was pulsing ever so softly from behind the passing storm clouds.

Merlin sputtered in relief, not able to make an intelligible sound his mouth was so dry and his throat so raw. His eyes swept across the rough ceiling, comprised of heavily mortared stones, ripped apart leaving a gapping whole open to sky. Thunder rumbled softly, rain begging to patter softly against Merlin's face. His eyes fell back slowly closed, darkness slipping numbly across his vision so he couldn't feel anything at all. And for a moment there wasn't anything more beautiful than that.

_Merlin_.

His name echoed down into the darkening folds of unconciessness, the familiarity of the voice drawing Merlin back. Back to the pain, back to the fear but for him it was worth it. All this was worth it.

"I'm so sorry Merlin." Arthur said again, his voice heavy like it took everything he had to push the words out. "Gaius was right I am a fool. I was a fool for trusting Agravaine. I was a fool for not coming after you sooner. I've let you down and I'm sorry."

Merlin could hear the pain in each word and the ragged breath that followed. Something was wrong; he could feel it crawling like an ache across his skin, burrowing into his gut. Something was terribly wrong, he had to get back to Arthur but how, when he didn't even have the strength to keep his eyes open.

"I just need to know that I said it, that just maybe you heard it before—"

Arthur stopped a terrible chocking cough causing Merlin's chest to tighten as he tried to force his eyes open seeming to real in the dark but he was trapped. Pinned down with Arthur's weakening voice echoing in his head.

"You were the best friend I ever had and you deserved better than me." Arthur whispered weakly, Merlin just able to make the words out. This time when he tried to force his eyes open he fell gasping onto his knees in a dark storage room.

Lifting his eyes up Merlin swayed, only just able to find his feet. His eyes swept across the room, finding Arthur who was sitting back against the armoire his chest just barley rising. Merlin's heart dropped into his stomach with enough force it felt like he had been kicked in the gut.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out as he took a hurried step forward. Stumbling he fell to the ground, crawling forward he pulled Arthur up into his arms. "Arthur, no come one." Merlin said but Arthur didn't wake.

"Please, Arthur you have to wake up." Merlin said as he shifted Arthur back in his arms, drawing his hand down he pressed it over the wound.

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed shaking Arthur desperately trying to wake him but Arthur wast strong enough, he had already lost to much blood

"Please somebody help me!" Merlin screamed. He knew no one could hear him but he screamed anyways. He screamed because as Arthur grew weaker in his arms it was the only thing he could do. And he had to do something. So he screamed praying just maybe beyond all odds someone would hear him.


	14. Beautiful Lie

Gong to start figuring out whats going on this chapter! Lynne is a character that I created for the purpose of the story and a large part of this chapter is told from his perspective. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they mean so much. Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin screamed till he couldn't scream anymore. His throat burned, each breath passing like sand rubbed across an open wound. Arthur's body was pressed against his chest causing the pain to wash through him with twice the ferocity. So with every beat of his heart his vision swam, his arms slipping weakly to the floor.

Arthur's chest was only just rising; blood still pumping from the wound but Merlin couldn't stop it. He wasn't strong enough to stop it. Merlin eased his head back, dark spot creeping across his vision as his eyes slipped slowly closed. He wasn't strong enough to fight it anymore.

The solid grind of an opening door caused Merlin to lift his head doggedly. Footsteps echoed against the floor as a small figure rushed forward. A thin beam of light falling across his familiar face. Merlin's whole body shook with the sheer relief of seeing him standing there, his small square shoulders framed by a halo of light.

"Arthur!" Lynne cried out as he rushed forward dropping down beside Arthur, reaching out gently he pulled Arthur from Merlin's arms into his own. Merlin fell back against the armoire, his body seizing with each new wave of pain as his eyes fell stubbornly closed. Lynne's footsteps echoed slowly away, it had been enough.

* * *

Merlin was leaning back against the armoire his chest rising and falling erratically, each new wave of pain washing through him contorting his face in the most terrible way. All the light was gone from his eyes there just the pain swimming darkly, slipping in hot tears down his cheek.

Lynne approached him slowly kneeling down Merlin's eyes drew open gradually. "God, Merlin what has he done to you." Lynne said softly. Never in all his life had he seen a more heart breaking case of human cruelty. And he had suffered first hand under Uther's malice reign.

He had been but a boy when Uther's army stormed the druid camp he called home, when Uther's men had cut down his parents and baby sister. But there had been no pain for them; their lives had come to a sudden end at the hands of Uther's men.

But this was different. This was wrong. All there was was the pain. It made Lynne's blood boil hotly beneath his skin. No man deserved this least of all Merlin. And so fierce was his loyalty, so strong was the urge to keep Arthur safe he wouldn't let himself give into it.

Merlin's eyes wavered coming to focus on Lynne, his lips parted with one certain question but his throat was too raw to allow him to speak. Lynne knew he couldn't do much but he could do this. Reaching out Lynne gently took Merlin's hand in his own. Fighting the instinct to recoil his hand back so hot was the pain coursing from Merlin's body into his own.

Lynne held on as long as he could before he was forced to let go reaching the mask of what he was capable of. He knew he would take all of it if he was strong enough but his training was rudimentary. But it seemed to have helped, Merlin was breathing easier and his body had relaxed.

"Thank you." Merlin chocked out weakly.

"How bad is it?" Lynne asked apprehensively, trying to gauge how much time Merlin had left. Nothing was certain yet but Lynne knew Merlin was on borrowed time. Judging purely from how much pain he was in, it was surprising he was still holding on at all. But Lynne knew there was more to Merlin than most people saw.

"Have you seen what barb wire does to a horse?" Merlin asked having to pause between words to wet his dry throat struggling to push the words out. Lynne nodded. "Bit like that." Merlin said offering an encouraging smile that seemed odd on his still strained face.

"What's happening to me?" Merlin asked, struggling to speak. "It's called a Rimation." Lynne said not sure exactly how to explain what was happening. There were no certainties when it came to magic especially when dealing with death. He tried to remember how his father had explained it to him once but that seemed like such a long time ago.

"Magic?" Merlin possessed the question simply. His curiosity overriding the pain it caused him to speak. Lynne nodded. "A kind of magic but not nearly as strong as yours." Lynne stopped noticing the surprise on Merlin's face.

Lynne hurried on before Merlin could posses the obvious question that was forming in his mind, knowing he needed to conserve his strength. "I've known for a while about you." He said. "A young woman told me in confidence of your gift." Lynne paused continuing slowly not sure how deep the wound of her loose still was. "Her name was Freya." Merlin's eyes dropped sadly.

"My magic is connected to sprits. I can see and speak with the dead." Lynne said, realizing suddenly he had failed her. She had come to him telling him of a powerful young warlock that resided in Camelot at King Arthur's side. Lynne had known then who Merlin was and he had come to Camelot immediately. He had been keeping an eye on Merlin, a silent guardian. But his magic was rather useless, there was never really much he could have done to help Merlin but he had promised her he would and he didn't like to break promises.

"You're what they call a Rimation." Lynne began again forming his words carefully. "Its very rare but under extreme stress a very powerful warlock can split his soul from his body." Merlin's eyebrow rose questioningly but he didn't say anything allowing Lynne to continue.

"It is the strength of your love and loyalty to Arthur that binds you here, to him. But the more you interfere the weaker you become. What you are changing is against the nature of what should be."

Lynne knew there was more but he couldn't possibly be so cruel as to tell Merlin the ugly truth. He deserved at least some kind of hope to hold onto even if it was a lie because right now that was all they had. A beautiful lie. But in truth the shock of serving ones soul from their body, the strain of interfering against fate, the warlock's death was always certain.

In truth Lynne didn't know how much longer Merlin could keep this up. The fact he was here at all after what had happened earlier was beyond Lynne's understanding. It would have taken everything Merlin had to lift Arthur form the trough to keep him from drowning. Yet he had come back from the brink once more when Arthur had needed him.

Their love was so strong it had called him back but Lynne doubted he would have the strength to do it again. The next time his soul gave out his broken body would not be strong enough to support him. He had hours Lynne was sure.

"Am I going to die?" Merlin asked to tired to be afraid of the end so close. Lynne could see it in his eyes, there wasn't much fight left in him. It was only some primal instinct keeping him here. Keeping him alive.

Lynne shook his head. "No you're going to be fine, I promise." Lynne said. Anther broken promise.

Lynne could tell by the look on Merlin's face, he saw right through him. But he took the lie anyways because at this moment it was all he had. A beautiful lie.

"We should get to Arthur." Merlin said trying to push himself forward.

Lynne reached out easing him back. "I don't think you're strong enough." Lynne said, watching Merlin closely. But he knew it was not wise to leave Arthur alone for long, if Gaius could save him there was certainly going to be anther hidden enemy waiting to make his claim on Arthur's life. They needed to stay close to Arthur till this was all over.

"Alright." Lynne relented knowing Merlin was right. They need to get to Arthur. "Do you think you're strong enough to stand?" He asked. Merlin nodded his head stubbornly. Lynne doubted Merlin had much left to give but he would help him as much as he could. For Arthur and Camelot. For Freya. For the loyal boy in front of him that had given far more than he ever should have been asked to give.

"Alright, easy though." Lynne said wrapping his arm gently around Merlin, grasping Merlin's hand firmly in his own. Taking enough of the pain to allow Merlin to stand shakily.

"Lynne." Merlin said a little strong. Lynne looked toward him, urging him to go on with a simple nod. Not able to speak his body was clinched so tightly against the pain that was poring form Merlin's body into his own. The heat of the pain causing sweat to glisten on his brow. He could feel Merlin trying to pull away from him but he knew he wasn't strong enough yet so he grasped him tighter.


End file.
